wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Choosing a class
right All classes in the World of Warcraft are versatile, but each one has different roles in which it excels. It helps to choose a class based on the role you think you will enjoy playing. Classes can be roughly categorized by whether they are front line or support, whether they are best at melee (close) or ranged combat, and how easily they can be played solo (without needing to be part of a group for enjoyable play). The lines are not always clear-cut; for example, support classes can still be defined as primarily melee or ranged for the damage output they do, even though damage is not necessarily their strong point. There is significant overlap in abilities between different classes. Still, each does have its strong points, as outlined below. Also see: * Classes for links to detailed info and specific race and faction requirements. * Per Class Proficiencies for info on weapons and armor availability and limitations. Melee Classes A melee class excels at close-range combat, dealing heavy amounts of damage to the enemy (and likely taking quite a bit as well). Melee fighters don't rely on spells and ranged attacks to the extent that ranged classes do, and therefore must maintain a close proximity to the enemy in order to be effective. A melee class will be most enjoyable if you enjoy "in your face" action and fast tactical thinking. Warrior The Warrior is the toughest melee class. Warriors can both inflict and withstand a tremendous amount of damage. The signature role for a warrior is tanking in PvE (player versus environment) play. They have many tools available to draw the enemy's fire, and their use of plate armor and shields allows them to survive the significant amount of damage that predictably results. For this combination warriors are highly valued by groups. Having at least one warrior to play the role of main tank is considered essential in many circumstances, particularly in instances and at higher levels. The role of a tank is somewhat counter-intuitive to new players; though it involves being on the front line, it does not normally involve doing the most damage to the enemy. If you want to be at the top of the damage-per-second list at the end of a fight, the warrior is probably not the best class for you. It is better suited for players who enjoy tactical thinking, crowd control, and the concept of "the captain goes down with the ship". With experience the value of a tank becomes clear, and a warrior that learns the art of tanking will always be in high demand. Warriors are able to play solo well. They need the aid of potions, food and bandages, but these resources are usually in ample supply. Because warriors use rage -- which is built up during combat -- instead of mana or energy, there is relatively little downtime between fights. In player versus player (PvP) play, warriors can experience difficulty due to their reliance on close range combat. They can find themselves immobilized while ranged classes wear down their health from afar. All classes have a weakness in PvP though, and the warrior certainly has the strengths to compensate for this. Their charge and intercept allow them to quickly close in with the enemy, and they never have to worry about running out of mana in the middle of a fight. When properly supported through healing, a warrior can continue fighting indefinitely. Rogue The Rogue class has two primary strengths that are ironically in opposition to each other: they are tremendous damage dealers, yet they are also the best at avoiding combat in the first place. The Stealth skill is the rogue's best friend. Rogues have stealth-enhancing talents that can allow them to travel nearly anywhere in the game by themselves, even to the extent of exploring high level instances solo without ever engaging in combat. They can even grab a few extra coins on their way by picking pockets, though this is not a significant source of income. If you enjoy exploration, control, and prefer to pick your fights, the rogue is a very enjoyable class. Once in combat, rogues can arguably deal the most sustainable damage of any class. The rogue is a class that "fights dirty" and they are frequently found at the top of damage-monitoring statistics during endgame raids. Although in dungeons it is common to find rogues sacrifices some of their damage (still leaving it very high) to "stun-lock" the target through the use of abilities that stun or incapacitate it. Through the use of the combo point system and special talents earned in mid- to end-game play, rogues have many abilities at their disposal that can either stop an enemy in its tracks, or slay it quickly. Like warriors, they need close proximity combat to be effective. They are limited to leather armor and can withstand much less damage than warriors; a rogue will be outmatched if suddenly made the attention of multiple enemies. However, stealth often allows them to escape this situation, either to get away completely or to restart the fight under better circumstances. Several of the rogue's most useful combat abilities (e.g. Cheap Shot, Ambush) require the rogue to be in stealth, which means that in solo play they can only be used at the start of a fight. In PvP and in groups, Vanish and Preparation can allow more chances. If you enjoy a class that requires a high octane, quick reflex environment, the Rogue is for you. Win or lose, fights as a rogue are often over quick. Take care, if you are one that tends to make mistakes, your Rogue will become an easy, and vulnerable target. But with a cool head and knowledge of the weapons of your disposal - cheap tricks, lethal poisons, an iron grasp of martial arts and a dozen ways to control your opponent - a well-played Rogue will take you far. Ranged Classes Ranged classes rely on keeping the enemy at a distance. For casters like the mage and warlock this is because the requisite cloth armor provides almost no protection, and the player is quickly killed if the enemy gets too close; for the hunter it is because the player's best combat abilities simply will not work inside a minimum range. Like melee classes, ranged classes do not have the ability to heal themselves (aside from the Warlock's healthstone and a pair of life-stealing spells), and generally train themselves in First Aid. If nothing else, Warlocks use first aid as a quick mana fix in conjunction with Life Tap. Hunter The hunter uses a mixture of ranged attacks and a pet. The general approach in PvE play is for the hunter's pet to engage the enemy while the hunter stands some distance away and uses ranged attacks (usually a gun or a bow). The hunter is the only class in the game that can deal effective damage with guns and bows. These weapons are available to other classes, but only do token damage and are chiefly used for pulling. In the hunter's hands, they are the weapons of choice. A hunter's damage-per-second and attack ratings using ranged weapons scale upward as they increase in level, much like a warrior's attack power scales with melee weapons. In addition hunters gain many special abilities with ranged weapons that either cause extra damage or help control the enemy in some way (slowing, stunning, mana drain, etc.). It is normal for a hunter to have one of his bags completely filled with ammunition. By contrast, hunters do not gain significant attack abilities with melee weapons. While certainly more deadly in melee combat than most spellcasters, the hunter will be outmatched in a serious swordfight (or axefight, fisticuffs, spitting contest, etc.). Compounding this problem is the fact that the ranged weapons used by hunters have minimum ranges, usually 8 yards, inside of which they cannot be fired. Close-range combat is not a strength for hunters and is avoided as much as possible. Putting 2 points of Survival talents in Savage Strikes increases melee attacks' Critical chance by 20% making a 2H weapon very deadly in the hands of a hunter. The hunter is able to tame many animals from the wild and use them as pets. This is a central aspect of the class. Hunters can specialize in Beast Mastery which ultimately lends their pet considerable destructive power. In solo play the hunter will send the pet to engage the enemy, and shoot the enemy from a distance during the fight. Keeping the enemy focused on the pet, rather than running back to the hunter, is a balancing act hunters must master to play effectively. Hunters can keep pets throughout the life of the character if desired. If you tame an animal at level 10, you can still have that pet at level 60. Pets level with the hunter and can be trained new abilities as the hunter learns them. Hunters are the only class allowed to name their pets; names are permanent and need not be assigned right away, so choose carefully. Hunters also have the ability to lay traps. The usefulness of traps varies depending on the situation. They are normally not enough to decide a fight but they do add variety to the game, and can be quite useful in certain circumstances, including PvP. In groups hunters are usually considered damage dealers, using their normal modus operandi to hit the target (pet engages, hunter shoots). In instances the skilled hunter can often be very useful at pulling as the hunter has the ability to cancel the encounter using the Feign Death ability, presuming it is not resisted and the group is far enough away. It should be noted however that hunters must be practiced at controlling their pets in instances for reasons of aggro control, knowing when and how to keep the pet restrained so as not to interfere with other group members' duties. In PvP hunters have traditionally specialized in ranged damage (Marksmanship) and traps (Survival), but this has changed with the coming of 41 point talents, Burning Crusade and the overall restructuring of the hunter trees. (Beast Mastery) is now considered PvP viable, since the talents in the tree have been tweaked to buff both the hunter and the pet, rather than focusing solely on the pet. If you think you would enjoy controlling a pet and using a gun or a bow, the hunter is a fun class for both solo and group play. Just remember Sayge at the Darkmoon Faire says "Hunters that specialize in survival are not guaranteed to survive" Mage The Mage is a powerful ranged combat class. Mages arguably cause the most straightforward damage in the game, and for this have earned the nickname "nukers". Mages are famous for their area of effect spells (AoE), such as Blizzard or Arcane Explosion, that cause damage to all enemies in a given area simultaneously. When used improperly this will result in a small army assaulting the mage directly and the mage's sudden death. When used judiciously, however, AoE spells shorten fights, save group members' lives, and make certain encounters easy that might otherwise be very tough. Mages have other useful abilities besides their destructive spells. They have a quite useful crowd-control spell called Polymorph which temporarily turns an enemy into a sheep, pig or turtle. This comes in very handy when facing multiple opponents, and in PvP also provides comic relief. Mages are also popular for their ability to open Portals for their party to use to travel to a capital city (Orgrimmar, Ironforge, etc.), and their ability to conjure water and food for faster regeneration of mana and health between fights. Mages have particular weaknesses that offset their strengths. Their greatest weakness is that they are limited to cloth armor and cannot long survive melee combat, which they should avoid more than any other class. For this they have also earned the nickname "squishies". Their other chief weakness is their total reliance on mana, which limits the sustainability of their damage. Mages cannot do significant damage with melee or ranged weapons, so if they run out of mana they are relatively powerless. Typically in PvE groups the mage will not engage the enemy immediately; instead they will allow the tank and other classes to wear the enemy down and build up sufficient threat. Once the enemy is suitably focused on the tank the mage will unleash a torrent of damage that quickly ends the fight. Knowing when to start attacking and how much damage to do is one of the main skills a mage must master. In solo play the mage relies on spells that slow or freeze the enemy in place so it cannot approach within melee range. They have several escape abilities (e.g. Blink) that can help if they are losing a fight. If high-powered ranged combat and mass carnage suit your tastes, the mage is a good choice. Warlock The Warlock is one of the more eccentric classes in the game. Warlocks are similar to Mages, except they have a Demon pet, and primarily use Damage over Time (DoT) spells instead of Direct Damage (DD) spells, even though most classes have a little bit of both. Warlocks are brought primarily to raids for their DoT spells and debuffs, and also for their Soulstone ability which can be useful in wipe recoveries. Warlocks can specialize in many different ways. An Affliction Warlock is capable of surviving long protracted fights, draining large amounts of life from their opponents while inflicting slow but overall excessive amounts of damage through DoTs. Demonologists can rely heavily on their pets to cause serious distractions in PvE, and with the introduction of the Felguard are now potent in PvP as well. These Warlocks also tend to have large reserves of health and mana at their disposal. Destruction locks are arguably almost on a par with Mages for DPS, and also gain a few extra Direct damage spells to their arsenal. In addition a Destructive Warlock can gain the ability to stun their opponents for short spaces of time, giving them time to cast the next big spell. Warlocks have problems with inventory space similar to Hunters due to Soul Shards, which can be obtained when an enemy dies while being afflicted by Drain Soul; without these, a Warlock cannot use many abilities that can be considered key to the class and most Warlocks carry a dedicated bag for them called a Soul Bag. Warlocks have several potent forms of crowd control (fear and seduce) to offset their lack of snaring abilities. A warlock's DoTs will slowly (or quickly, depending on the level of the Warlock in question) drain their opponent's life away, regardless of whether the warlock himself survives. The biggest advantage offered to all warlock's is the interchange of mana and Health pools. A Warlock is capable to sacrificing Health for Mana and then has spells which drain the Health back from their enemies. It is possible through Talents for a warlock to gain more Mana back than health sacrificed and then more Health back through their spells than the mana they spent casting them, almost making the warlock appear unharmed and without loss of mana through a long fight. In comparison to the other cloth classes the warlock can be involved in multiple fights without having to take a break. During solo play and group play, a well-played Warlock is arguably the busiest DPS class in the game; there is plenty of debuffing to be done to help the group (e.g. Curse of Tongues to slow enemy casters down, Curse of Recklessness to keep mobs from running, and more), a pet to control, crowd control to be handled, all the while trying to maintain a high damage output. If you enjoy playing a less straight-forward spellcaster and see your enemies suffer, the warlock might be your class. Support/Hybrid Classes Support classes can fall into either Ranged or Melee classes, but because of their ability cast healing spells, they are generally called upon for this reason instead of their damage dealing potential. Even though these classes are proficient healers, they are also proficient in causing enough damage to retain the ability to solo level (but their effectiveness can vary based on talent spec). Some players also believe that these classes have the ability to solo much more efficiently than the damage dealing classes, but this subject is, like many other things in World of Warcraft, a topic of heavy debate. Paladin Paladins are arguably the strongest supportive class in the game, though not necessarily the best healers. Unlike the Priest and Druid, the main supportive strength of a Paladin is based on his wide variety buffs, supportive spells and auras. The Paladin's buffs are powerful and efficient, but still very cheap thanks to their short duration, making them as useful on the battlegrounds as they are in instances. "Greater Buffs" have been added in a content patch, which allow the Paladin to cast buffs on all of the same class in a raid/party. For example, if you cast "Greater Blessing of Wisdom" on one Priest in a raid, all Priests in the raid will receive that buff. These buffs last fifteen minutes, but require the reagent "Symbol of Kings". While other classes have two or three buffs at most, the Paladin can have as many as nine, though he can apply only one at a time. Paladins also have auras to give both himself and his party members a (usually defensive) benefit like extra armor or spell resistance. Switching between auras is free, allowing the Paladin to change auras dynamically based on the situation. Unlike the other support classes, Paladins do most of their damage in melee combat. With a fighting style that often mirrors that of a Warrior the Paladin uses similar types of skills to deal both physical and Holy damage to their opponents. Damage dealt by Holy magic is often very sustained in its DPS because it is not partially resistible by targets; this helps to give both Paladins and Priests an edge in combat. One tactic employed by paladins is to weaken the target to Holy damage (much like a Warrior's Sunder Armor or a Rogue's Hemorrhage) and attack them with a series of instant attacks (similar to use of Mortal Strike or Sinister Strike) in a chain combination while also dealing physical damage. If properly equipped and specialized for combat the Paladin can be a very durable melee fighter and, because of their long history of being the lowest damage dealing class before recent changes, can often be deceptively powerful in PvP. The Paladin's ability to wear plate armor, heal and become invulnerable for a short amount of time also makes them one of the toughest classes around. In end-game raiding, Paladins are generally expected to make use of their healing capacity; when using equipment that augments healing power, the low mana cost of their Flash of Light spell makes them the most resilient healer in the game. Paladins also tend to be the primary removers of debuffs on raid members as they are able to remove poison, disease and magic effects with their Cleanse spell. Since the release of the Burning Crusade expansion pack, paladins also have found a role in tanking while in groups, this is to move them toward a tank/healer class as opposed to the "healbot" label they gained before the expansion. If you like to play a melee class that is extremely durable and difficult to kill, and one that can act as a mobile fortress of support, the paladin may be the class for you. In the expansion, the Burning Crusade, this class will be available to Horde players with the addition of the newly-playable Blood Elf race. Priest Much like a Warrior, the presence of a Priest is usually considered vital to the success of a party. There is very little argument among veteran players that the Priest is the most versatile healer in the game. The Priest also possesses a popular buff that increases a target's Stamina (Power Word: Fortitude). Contrary to popular belief, the Priest is not just a healer. In Shadowform (Shadow Magic talent), Priests can cause very high damage that can rival many of the ranged classes, and often exceeds them in terms of efficiency. Although they can't use Holy spells in Shadowform, they can use a special debuff called Vampiric Embrace (another shadow magic talent) to heal themselves and their group members based on the amount of Shadow damage they do. Priests also have access to fear and charm abilties, the most notable of which is Mind Control, which can be an extremely useful PvP ability, being able to take full control over another player. The efficiency of Shadow Priests (as a Priest with Shadowform is often called) makes them quite feared in PvP. It should be noted, though, that simply taking Shadowform does not mandate its constant use and so doesn't preclude the Priest from a healing role. A Shadow Priest can still be an effective main healer until near the endgame. While Shadowform may be the most obvious and arguably the most efficient way for a Priest to deal damage, a Holy Priest is in no way restricted to just healing spells either. Through Smite and Holy Fire, especially when augmented with a suitable talent build, a Holy Priest has access to some very mana-efficient damage spells as well, with the added bonus of increased healing efficiency not available to those specializing in Shadow. As a matter of fact, the DPS output of a smite build priest can approach that of Shadowform when wearing very high levels of +spelldamage gear. Holy school magical damage is also impossible to partially resist. The Priest might only be able to wear Cloth armor, but through a variety of spells (most notably Power Word: Shield, Inner Fire and Shadowform) they can become pretty hard to kill. As a shadow specialized priest, one can solo very effeciently, especially through usage of Spirit Tap. If you would enjoy playing a vital support class (who will almost never have trouble finding a group) you may like playing as a priest. Druid Druids are a shapeshifting Hybrid class. Unlike other hybrid classes Druids do not fulfill several roles at once (e.g., both healing and melee at the same time), but can choose which role to take by shifting into one of their forms. In their normal form they are exceptional healers using mostly very potent heal over time spells and can also be augmented in this role by their Tree of Life form (restoration talent). In Bear form they gain considerable toughness and the skills to act as a Warrior, though one more oriented for tanking. The Cat form gives them Rogue-like abilities for a high damage output, while their Moonkin form (balance talent) allows them to become tough and armored (armor that mimics plate), and adding DPS/caster related bonus while still casting all thier offensive spells. They also have a travel form which greatly increases their movement speed and an aquatic form for efficient underwater movement as well as unlimited breath. The Druid gains more from stats then any other class (e.g. 20 Agility = %1 Critical hit & 1% Dodge etc.) this allows him to be moderatly sufficient in all roles in the one combat session. if a Druid was to concentrate all of his equipment to suit one of the Druid branches and uses the correct talents, he can be as efficient as any class as far as for the role he is taking. Druids can train in several melee weapons. While Druids can only wear Leather armor and Cloth armor, this is offset by their Bear and Moonkin forms, which increase their armor by precentage (e.g. 360% (Moonkin), 450% (Dire Bear) increase on top of base armor) this makes high level Druids with the right gear the class with the highest armor in game. Druids are also prized in parties for their Innervate and Mark of the Wild spells, making them some of the best buffers in the game alongside the Paladin. Druids are also the only class to get a resurrection spell which may be used in combat, Rebirth. However, unlike the other resurrection spells, it can only be used infrequently (30 minute cooldown), as a trade-off to its combat-usability. In end-game raiding, Druids are generally expected to heal. Some guilds will have a damage dealing druid or a tanking Druid, but not all. And even in the latter case, you will surely be called upon to heal when the raid is low on healing power. As a Druid you are free to play your character in whatever way provides you the most enjoyment, yet players who have no intention of healing what so ever might find another class would better suit their wishes for end-game. Despite this past role-casting, players with The Burning Crusade expansion will discover that the new end-game sets (Tier 4 and Tier 5) offer viable gear options for all three of the primary druid roles of melee, spell-casting, and healing. If you enjoy fulfilling multiple roles and the ability to cast powerful buffs, the druid class might be for you. Why choose a druid? Shaman Shamans are an offensive hybrid class known for their high damage and totems. They can wield most melee weapons and shields, cast numerous direct damage spells, cast healing spells, and buff themselves and their party with totems. In exchange for this versatility, they can only wear Leather armor until level 40 and Mail armor beyond that, and their heals and damage spells are among the least mana-efficient in the game though there are some talents to help that problem. Shamans are a total hybrid class, like the druid. But because the shaman has the ability to do all at once (e.g. melee and heal at the same time) they are somewhat less potent. Though Shamans are less potent in healing and their spells are mana inefficient their high burst damage makes up for it but the Shaman has no crowd control (CC). Every class has a strength such as a Mage's ranged damage and a weakness such as a Mage's melee combat. Through their talents, the shamans will generally choose their strengths and weaknesses. An enhancement specialized shaman will be a powerful melee fight, a restoration shaman will be a potent healer, and an elemental shaman will be focused on casting powerful ranged spells. But each of these specializations will have its own weakness. Like all supporting classes, they are welcomed in raids for durable DPS and the ability to heal in a pinch. And complete restoration shamans will be very useful in groups for unique healing spells (such as Chain Heal which chains from one group member to another healing multiple targets) and more durability then other healing classes. In end-game raiding, shamans are expected to make the utmost use of their totems based on the composition of their group. A properly talent-specialized shaman can even act as a powerful tank thanks to the ability to use shields and the extra threat generated by spells like frost shock and Rockbiter weapon. Compared to the Paladin, they have higher damage , have more powerful but less efficient heals, and have more ways to debuff enemies but are weaker in buffing allies. Shamans have a reputation for strength in PvP due to their damage, survivability, and versatility. Their totems are very useful for buffing allies and debuffing enemies, such as reduces certain damage taken and buffing allies with benefits that increase their damage. They also provide other benefits such as slowing the enemies in the area which can be useful for killing those fleeing combat and totems that heal or restore mana to party members. Their shock spells are useful in PvP for slowing enemies (frost shock), causing damage and damage over time (flame shock), and causing instant damage and interrupting casters (earth shock). Their purge spell is immensely useful because it removes buffs including magic shields and heal over time spells. If a class with the motto of "Jack-of-all-trades, Master of none" appeals to you, then the shaman is the right class for you. Category:Classes Category:Gameplay